


Uyisikhathi Sami Sosuku

by santigold96



Series: Ukubambisana Okuncane [21]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26709421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Ukubambisana Okuncane [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913647





	Uyisikhathi Sami Sosuku

Cishe inyanga kuqhubeke futhi wayengakavunyelwa ukulahla indwayimane elahliwe.

UJaime Lannister, ngesandla sakhe esingenamsebenzi eboshwe futhi ephonswe ngokungapheli, akazange alulame ngokushesha, njengoba uDokotela Qyburn oyisithutha afunga ukuthi uzoba njalo. Wayengakwazi nokusebenzisa ibhola njengendawo yokuphuma kuyo yonke intukuthelo yakhe evuthayo; ngemuva kokuphenduka ukuzijwayeza nokulahla ibhola njalo ngemizuzu emihlanu ngesandla sakhe sobunxele esingenamsebenzi esingenamsebenzi, uRhaegar noSelmy bobabili bavumelane ngokuthi kungcono athathe isikhathi esanele njengoba ebesidinga ukuze aphile. Babenazo zonke izinkokhelo zabo ezintsha ezinhle, ngemuva kwakho konke. Noma, yindlela uJaime aziduduza ngayo ngaphandle. Kwakungokwemvelo ukuthi angakhombisi ubuthakathaka - uma ngabe kukhona akufundile, uma engahlosile futhi engazi njengalokhu kusuka kuyise, bekufanele kugcine indawo epholile. (Noma ngabe eyakhe yayicwebezelwe kangangoba labo ababebukeka belukhuni bazibona bona, lapho uyise ayelitshe eliqinile khona.)

Ebusuku, noma kunjalo, ukufutheka kwakhe kwangempela kwehlela kuye.

Wayengasabuthi quthu ubuthongo - ukulimala okwenziwe kabi kwakwenza kwaba nzima kakhulu ukuphonsa ujike ngendlela ayejwayele ngayo. Uma efuna ukuzigingqika kwakufanele aqondise isandla sakhe esaphukile asibeke endaweni ephephile (okusho ukuthi, engakhululekile) ngesinye isandla, ebesiseduze njengongakwazi njengakudala. Kepha bekungekhona lokho nje, nobuhlungu obuqhubekayo obuqhubekayo, futhi lokho bekuyiqiniso lakho. Wayengabheka ophahleni lwayo olunamabala aluhlaza okwesibhakabhaka, imisindo yokuphefumula kwakhe eyayimcasula ingapheli, njengoba wayecabanga ukuthi impilo yakhe seyimangalisa kanjani.

UQyburn nabanye bahlulekile ukucacisa ukuthi kuzothatha isikhathi esingakanani ngaphambi kokuba asuse ukuphoqelelwa kwakhe kwempi - lokho kwakunzima ngokwanele; UJaime odidizela uLannister wayengakaze axwaye ngaphambili empilweni yakhe - futhi akwazi ukulahla abalingisi, aphinde adlale futhi. Ibhola bekuyinto yakhe, bekuhlala kuyinto yakhe. Ngaphandle kwayo, wayengaqiniseki ngokuphelele ukuthi yini eyayisele. (WayenguQuarterback Jaime. Wayeyibhola, ibhola lamenza.) Ngaphandle kwentukuthelo yakhe evutha amalangabi ngodadewabo oyiwele kanye neziza zakhe zobuqili, ezazisuse omunye wabangane bakhe abakhulu kunaye.

Wayengayijwayele yonke le micabango.

Futhi-ke kwakukhona udaba olucindezelayo lukaBrienne Tarth - ngoba empeleni, konke kuzoqala ukwehla kakhulu ngesikhathi uMnu uGoddamned Hoster Tully esemlahle unyaka wokuthwala isigaba sesayensi naye. Isayensi empeleni yayisibekezeleleka manje, ngoba wayefundile ukuthola amahlaya nokuhlekisa ngayo yonke imininingwane yekilasi. Ukuthi kwaba njalo; leyo bekuyinhlobo yenkinga. Njengoba inkulumo yabo encane (esho okuncane, empeleni, ubekhona amahora amaningi) esibhedlela, ubedabukile phakathi kwehlazo lakhe elikhulayo lokuzihlanganisa nombukiso, naphakathi kwehlazo lokuzwa ihlazo langaphambilini. Uma lokho kunengqondo - akukwenzi neze kuye.

Ngoba kusukela lapho, wayezame kanzima ukuvala amathrekhi akhe kubafana bakhe, ukuthi ukugcona kwakhe uBrienne (kanye noPetyr Baelish, uLysa Tully, uPod Payne omncane nabanye abakwaWesteros High) kwase kuphenduke kwaba muncu kangangokuba kwase kudlule isihluku, manje. Uveze kulo emini, ejabulela ukwenza into eyodwa ayenze kahle ngaphandle kwebhola, njengaphambi kwesandla, ethokozela ukuhleka okuhlekisayo kwabangane bakhe, kokubangela lokho nokujabulela ukubona izidenge ziqhuma, azi wabangela lokho naye. Wadalula kuwo, ngoba kwakususe ingqondo yakhe esandleni sakhe (futhi kwamshaya kwamphakela kakhulu ochungechungeni lokudla kwesikole, uma lokho kungenzeka), futhi kwaba njalo, ngemuva kokuhlekisa konke. Cha, bekuhlekisa. Yebo, waveza kulo emini. Kepha elele kabi futhi ecasukile embhedeni wakhe, amehlo egquma ophahleni, elalele ukuchofozwa okungaphumanga kwesikhathi kwe-alamu yakhe yedijithali eseceleni kombhede ngokuhamba kancane, okunesigqi kwewashi likamkhulu efaka umhubhe ngaphandle, yena kwenyanya. Futhi wazenyanya kancane kancane ngokuya ngokuya ekujabulela kancane kancane ngokwengeziwe.

Futhi-ke wayevuka, ahlekise futhi ahlukumeze i-gauche kanye nesizungu, bese ehluleka ukulala, futhi afise ukuthi ngabe akakaze akwenze, futhi afunge ukuthi ngeke aphinde akwenze, bese evuka futhi, uphinde ubhale kabusha konke. Futhi. (Encwadini eseceleni, ubeseqale ukusola ngemuva kwawo wonke amaphupho engqondo abenawo, ukuthi mhlawumbe umzimba wakhe ubuzama nje ukugcina ukwazi kwakhe kungathathi isihluku.)

Wazama ukuzikholisa ukuthi uBrienne wayengenandaba nakancane nokuthi uthini, uma kukhona omunye wabo owayekwenza. Impela wabonakala kanjalo. Kepha-ke futhi, lelozwi elincane elinenzondo ngemuva kwengqondo yakhe lamkhumbuza; Ngalolo suku esibhedlela, wayemkhombise okuningi kakhulu kunalokho ayengakulindele kuye, futhi lokho kwamenza waqala ukubona ukuthi konke yena, mhlawumbe nawo wonke umuntu, ayecabanga ngoBrienne Tarth konke kwakuyisifihla-buso esikhulu.

Wayeseqale ukubona ukuthi mhlawumbe konke yena, mhlawumbe nawo wonke umuntu, ayecabanga ngaye konke kwakuyisifihla-buso esikhulu. (Mhlawumbe ubevele eyigqoke isikhathi eside kangaka ukuthi ibixubene nobuso bakhe, ukuze naye angakwazi ukusho ukuthi iphelelaphi.)


End file.
